1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an active matrix display device using light-emitting devices at pixels and also to a method of driving the display device. Furthermore, the invention relates to an electronic device incorporating such a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, self-luminous flat panel displays using organic electroluminescent devices (OEDs) as light-emitting devices have been developed vigorously. An OED is a device making use of the phenomenon that electroluminescence occurs when an electric field is applied to an organic thin film. Since OEDs are driven when a voltage of less than 10 V is applied, the devices are low power consumption devices. Furthermore, because OEDs are self-luminous devices, no illumination may be required. Consequently, it is easy to fabricate them with reduced weight and thickness. In addition, the response speeds of OEDs are very fast, on the order of microseconds. Hence, when motion pictures are displayed, there is no afterimage.
Active matrix display devices using thin-film transistors (TFTs) formed at pixels as driver elements are being developed especially vigorously among self-luminous flat panel displays using OEDs at pixels. Active matrix self-luminous flat panel displays are described, for example, in JP-A-2003-255856, JP-A-2003-271095, JP-A-2004-133240, JP-A-2004-029791 and JP-A-2004-093682 (Patent References 1-5).